The disclosure is based on an arrangement for the direct contacting of contact means and on an associated connection device for a measurement cell.
WO 2009/007286 A2, for example, discloses a connection unit for a pressure measurement cell. The known connection unit comprises at least one pressure measurement cell, which records in particular a pressure of a hydraulic system, and at least one circuit carrier on which at least one electronic component and/or a circuit board with an electronic component can be arranged. The pressure measurement cell has at least one connection point, via which at least one electrical output signal of the pressure measurement cell can be tapped. For contacting the connection point with the electronic component, the circuit carrier has at least one outer-lying conductor track. Furthermore, at least one contact means is provided, via which an output signal of the electronic component can be tapped, the electronic component being connected to the contact means via at least one outer-lying conductor track of the circuit carrier. The contacting between the pressure measurement cell and the circuit carrier, and the circuit carrier and the circuit board or the electronic components is carried out by using corresponding conductive adhesive connections. In order to produce these conductive adhesive connections, the circuit carrier has conductive adhesive bonding bumps and the pressure measurement cell, and the circuit board or the electronic components, have corresponding conductive adhesive bonding surfaces. The circuit carrier preferably consists at least of a plastic injection premolding of galvanizable plastic and a second nongalvanizable plastic, the conductor tracks and the conductive adhesive bonding bumps being produced as a metallic surface coating on the galvanized plastic in a galvanic process. For releasable direct contacting of the connection unit with an attachable controller, the corresponding contact means are preferably formed as contact rivets which can be adhesively bonded by using conductive adhesive into provided openings connected to the conductor tracks. Besides the direct contacting with the attachable controller, additional connecting materials such as conductive adhesives are required in order to produce the other electrical connections in the connection unit.